tf2freakconceptfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zombie Squad
The Zombie squad is made of 4 (3) zombies that travel the world after being chased out of they're home, sawmill. The group members are Zombie, Zombie #2, Zombie #3, and "Zombie" #4. (All group members wear their classes voodoo cursed soul, except "Zombie" #4.) There theme is PVZ day stage theme -> https://youtu.be/nTjEGtQekbc Group Origin The 4 (3) zombies met and decided to stick together, since they are zombies and they thought t hat the group would become a zombie horde. It didnt. One of the group members stole a golden wrench with a golden engi bot head on it from the goverment, making them get chased out of the groups home/base sawmill. They now travel the world. Zombie Description Zombie is the leader of the zombie squad, he commands the group and takes credit if they do anything good and they get noticed by people that are not in the goverment. Hes also over confident and full of himself, but he still cares about his team. Appearence Zombie wears a Hanger-On Hood and a Bruisers Bandana. He weilds the skull of the former co-squad owner, Zombie #4 (not to be confused with "Zombie" #4.). Origin Zombie used to be a cosplayer name Blaine clurn, He once went to a convention as a dead-pool wanna-be OC. He saw a zombie "cosplayer" and thought, "Hey! Why dont I take a picture with that guy!" he later realized that was a mistake before getting knocked out from a bite. Turns out, some random doctor made a virus but lost the zombie he was testing on. He later woke up, in a body bag, he heard seagulls and people walking on wood. He tried to burst out, but couldnt. get out. Until he heard screaming, chomping, and gun fire. Later the bag was opened by a scout zombie, who turned out to be another person to be tricked by the zombie "cosplayer". They later realized they have alot in common. They formed a team and traveled the world until one day, they came across some random guy wearing a top hat with its top a bit broken. The top hat man spun around and shot Blaines friend. Blaines friend was dieing. Blaine jumped at the player and started beating him, then later ate him cause the last thing he ate was 5 weeks ago and all it was was a apple. He didnt know what to do. So he did what his OC would do. He ripped the skull off and the neck bone of Zombie #4 and used it as a weapon for self defence. He later met Zombie #2 and #3, and got to know them, but realized these zombies could end up having the same fate as Zobmie #4, so he convinced them to join him and become the zombie squad! Powers and Abilites *Zombie is skilled at parkour from training at parkourRus training center so he can make his OC real. *Zombie is also skilled at beating people with objects. Weaknesses *Zombie is like a normal scout, so he can easily be killed. *Since hes over confident, and full of himself, he can get distracted from applause of crowds or his own team mates. Zombie #2 Description Zombie #2 is suppose to be the berserker of the group, weilding the maul. He doesnt talk mutch, but when he does its muffled, cause hes a pyro. Also hes a germaphoabic. Appearence Zombie #2 wears the dead cone. Thats kinda it. Origin Zombie #2 used to be a sewer worker, who wore a hazmat suit while in the sewers because of his fear of germs. Though this didnt protect him well enough, because he found a man crawling in the water without legs. He got in the water, cringing under his mask, but then he was briefly suprised, then "dead" because the zombie bit him and started chewing on him. He later crawled out of a man hole, looking around scratching his head. He looked over and saw road cones. At least, everyone else thought they were road cones. He thought they were orange hats. He liked orange, so he went and grabbed one and put it on his head, making a bunch of cars crash into each other. He later met a fellow zombie (Zombie #3) he waved at the zombie as the zombie waved back with a huge smile. They talked (and by talked I mean Zombie #3 talked and Zombie #2 listened). It turns out, they were walking while talking, and ended up at sawmill. They later found Zombie, they're future leader. They later became the zombie squad! Powers and Abilities *Zombie #2 is one of the strongest members of the group (when none of the members are in berserk/rage mode) so he can be deadly if you get to close to him. *Zombie #2 can have a small tantrum if his friends are killed, which makes him jump and stomp on the ground multiple times, shaking the earth under his feet. His tantrum theme is PVZ Zomboss Theme/Brainiac Maniac ->https://youtu.be/viVjBqIQNUg Weaknesses *Since Zombie #2 is a germaphoabic, disgusting things like jarate or puke can make him cringe or get frightened, both of these outcomes will make him try to clean the mess so he doesnt accidently step or fall in it. *Zombie #2 is a bit slow when hes carrying his maul, he also swings his weapon a bit slow from the weight, and has a rare chance of falling backwards or breaking his back if he raises it in the air to high. Zombie #3 Description Zombie #3 is the idiot, goofy, and friendly one of the group. He weilds the gold wrench with the gold engi bot. Appearence Zombie #3 wears the Brain Bucket and sometimes the Bruisers Bandana. Origin Zombie #3 used to be the oppisite of the person/zombie he is today. He used to be grumpy and smart. But, it all changed during a car crash. He was going to the store and brought a bucket with him to get ice, but suddenly a car SLAMMED into his car, mostly because there was a cone missing. He crashed and flew threw the window, taking brain damage. He was escorted to the hospital, with his family with him. A few seconds before he died, he promised himself that he would become a friendly person if he lives. He didnt live. BUT he was resurrected. He found himself laying on the ground uand seeing a spy, but he couldnt see his face. The spy quickly ran off, leaving Zombie #3 to be by himself. He walked and walked, and found a Pyro Zombie. (Check out Zombie #2s origin for the rest of this part) Later, after the squad was founded, they found themself at a secret goverment base with a slight flood from all the rain. They saw a open safe and a engineer working on something. Zombie #2 and Zombie started sneaking out the door they came in from. But Zombie #3 went up to the wrench and took it, oohing and awing at it. The engineer turned around hearing Zombie #3 and pressed a button causing the alarm to go off. Zombie #3 waved but was soon pulled away and was running with the other 2 zombies. They were chased by helicopters, military, police, and the engineer. They later escaped and took short stop behind a rock to take a breath. Zombie and Zombie #3 argued for the first time. But Zombie #2 noticed something in the distance... it was.... a tf2 map.... the cycle of them getting chased by the goverment and seeing another tf2 map was on a loop, with a new member joining and getting beaten by the group once in a while. They met other people, they did stuff, but they still have the golden wrench with the golden engi bot head, so they are still wanted by the goverment. Powers and Abilities *The only abilitie other then extreme friendlyness is that if Zombie #2 and Zombie die, he enters a rage/berserk mode, becoming ubercharged and making his wrench have a crit glow. He is invulnerable during this period, his wrench is powerful during this time, so he is extremely dangerous. He also wont stop until the killer of his friends is dead or retreated. He will then cry so hard he passes out. His rage theme is PVZ Brainiac Maniac Guitary cover -> https://youtu.be/wPBkgBSZJaE Weaknesses *He is a pacifist and isnt powerful when he isnt in his rage mode, making him vulnerable to all types of attacks. *Being an idiot, he can easily be outsmarted. "Zombie" #4 Description "Zombie" #4 is a red heavy that isnt actually a zombie, he is a rookie spy sent by the goverment to befriend them and lead them into a trap, but he always fails because his disguise is horrible. He also secretly has a undead mode. Appearence "Zombie" #4 is just a red heavy with some blood here and there. Heavy.jpg|"Zombie" #4 ZombieHeavy.jpg|Zombie mode Origin "Zombie" #4 was recently recruited to be a spy, but he had no experience other then good forgerys. His first ever real mission was to befriend the zombies and lead them to a trap. He follows the zombie squad everywhere, but sometimes gets distracted. Powers and Abilities *Like Zombie #3, he only has one abilities that he cant really activate. If he gets killed then bitten, like being eaten by one of the members of the zombie squad, he will become a strong, aggressive zombie that wields the fists of steel. He gains super strength. He also turns into a BLU heavy. Weaknesses *Hes the opposite of a heavy. Weak, Easily Frightened, and Smart. But he doesnt use the Smart part mutch. Mister Headcrab Description Mister Headcrab is a necromancer that resurrects the zombie squad if the whole squad dies or while Zombie #3 is passed out from his rage mode. He is also the reason why Zombie #3 is a zombie now. He watches them in a distance, taking notes on the squads behavior. Appearence Mister Headcrab is a spy with a headcrab on his head. Powers and Abilities *Mister Headcrab is a master at necromancy, and can raise skeleton minions, but he also knows deadly fire spells. *Mister Headcrab can summon Headcrabs and throw them at enemies, hoping the headcrabs will infect his enemy. Weaknesses *Mister Headcrab is a bit overconfident, but not as overconfident as Zombie. *Mister Headcrab isnt use to normal melee combat or guns, he usually relies on spells and his minions, making him a easy kill if you can get close to him or if his spell book is taken away. Trivia *The Zombie Squad is based off something that happened to the freak creator, Tim-McCarty, where he was pretending to be a zombie as a scout wearing the same cosmetics, and some of his team mates changed their names to #Zombie 2 and #Zombie 3. Later, a red player renamed himself Zombie #4, but Tim was on BLU. This is what inspired him to make the freaks. *Tim-McCarty bought voodoo cursed souls for soldier and pyro and the dead cone and brain bucket after making the Zombie Squad screenshots. *The Zombie Squad was gonna be a bunch of random zombies with the same traits they have now, but instead they protect the intelligence. They would also all use the necrosmasher, but since no model of the necrosmasher was found in gmod or in the workshop, the creator of the freaks had to give them different weapons, which lead to the reason why one of them has a golden wrench with a golden bot head on it, which lead to the new version of The Zombie Squad, some people that were turned into zombies and teamed up, then later became wanted by the goverment. Category:Freaks Made by Tim-McCarty Category:Undead Category:Groups Category:Multi-Moded Category:Multi-teamed Category:Multi-classed